Interruptions
by ShadowDiva
Summary: Gibbs gets interrupted. One Shot. Inspired by the episode "Flesh and Blood".


**_Interruptions_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own any rights to NCIS, just a loyal fan with an overactive imagination.

~*~

She sat on the floor and watched him work the steaks in the fire.

After last week's fiasco in his house, his coffee table only had one leg left, she was sure with the right wood he could fix it.

"Smells good." she murmured.

He made a noise to agree with her, "Sure glad you're not a vegetarian."

She felt herself chuckle as she let her hair down and ran a hand through it, feeling herself breathe a little easier, he turned and joined her, a slightly smirk on his face, "better.."

She felt herself blush as he cut it up for them and poured her wine, she noted that it was non-alcohol just for her; it was the details with him.

"Enough about my day," He murmured, "Heard from Fornell that you had it out with the Boss."

She sighed heavily, "He had it out with me."

"Just jealous," He murmured, "It can't be easy bein' that ugly."

"I'll drink to that."

He nodded, "don't let him get to you."

"I could tell you the same thing." She murmured, teasing him.

He smirked at her and chewed a little more, "And Anderson came to your rescue."

Her ears perked up, was that jealousy?

On second glace she decided her mind was playing tricks on her, "Rick will argue with anyone who will argue with him--"

"In my day we called it Championing--"

"Is that what you did for me with Vance?" She asked.

He turned his head and leaned over a little bit, hovering just in front of her, "Did it work?"

She felt herself smile softly just as the room turned cold and the door opened.

"Hey Boss, I gotta emer--" Dinozzo stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened to the size of plates.

She felt herself pointedly blush as Jethro glared and stood up, "Tony?"

"I uh..guess I should've...could've--"

"Called?" Jethro filled in.

She picked up the empty large serving dish and the dirty utensils he'd used to cook the meat, making a little noise, earning both men's attention again.

"I'll be in the kitchen." She murmured.

(Gibbs)

He forced himself not to watch her go as he looked at his agent standing before him looking like he wanted to die of embarassment.

He let the moment pass, "Well ya got my attention Dinozzo--"

"Look boss it could--"

"Wait?" He answered, knowing Dinozzo this was more than just awkwardness, and whatever it was couldn't wait till morning.

"My father's in the hospital. Routine procedure but...I need to take tomorrow off."

"Granted." He answered, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder, his annoyance melted, "Got someone to go with you?"

"McGee's in the car." He answered.

"McGee?" He repeated.

Dinozzo smirked slightly, although he knew it was forced, "It's a long story boss."

"The short version," He advised.

"Something about a flat tire, a dark road, and some over the hill biker chicks that offered to give him more than a ride--"

"Dinozzo." He murmured, "Hospital. Now."

He nodded, "Right. Thanks Boss."

He watched him leave and returned to the kitchen, finding her washing the dishes, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of her in the kitchen, none of the other women since Shannon had been very domestic or understanding, except for her.

"Coast is clear…" He announced.

She didn't move as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body relaxed and soft, she wasn't angry, instead she leaned into him, putting her head on his shoulder, "Ever feel like your house is Grand Central Station?"

He smirked, "Should start chargin' admittance."

She nodded and reached over to shut off the water. She tapped his hands and he let go as she turned and looked up at him, her eyes were welcoming but tired, the small smile that played on her lips stayed.

"Com'mon Gunny," she murmured softly, "I'm hungry."

He nodded and drew her to his side as they went back to the living room and resumed their places on the floor, "Tony gonna be okay?"

He nodded, "McGee'll keep him upright."

She smiled and nodded, "Always liked McGee."

"Oh yeah?" He teased, making her laugh.

"Jethro--" She warned, catching his face, it stopped his heart for the briefest of moments, "there's no one else that can cook up a steak like you..."

He knew what she was implying and let it settle between them, this wasn't as casual as it used to be, but he didn't find himself cringing.

He smirked and lowered eyes, feeling the warmth of her draw him in.

The room turned cold and a slight yelp filled the room followed by a crash that broke them apart.

"DINOZZO!!!" He yelled.

He picked himself up and held up his Armani scarf, "Sorry. Forgot my--" He stopped to chuckle and gave them a mock salute, "Carry on."

He was gone again before either of them could react. The slamming of the door went unnoticed as uncontrollable laughter filled his living room for the first time in ages.


End file.
